Pour une nuit avec toi
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Draco et Harry sont amoureux. Un jour, Draco décide d'aller au cours de littérature et laisse là son amant frustré. Harry l'accompagne mais il a une idée bien précise en tête: il a l'intention de se venger et tous les moyens sont bons pour y arriver !


Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Tout avait commencé là, en cours de littérature.

Enfin non, tout avait commencé dans la chambre de Draco au deuxième étage. Longtemps il avait critiqué Harry mais récemment il en était tombé amoureux comme ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se essayer de se faire croire depuis toujours mais la réalité était là. Il en était tombé amoureux depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Enfin, sur ses fesses plus exactement.

Potter comme il aimait l'appeler avait un superbe derrière. Oui, superbe. Si cela n'avait été que ça, il n'aurait rien dit, se contentant de contrer ses pulsions par des douches froides tous les soirs mais les yeux émeraudes de son homologue aux cheveux bruns l'avaient littéralement faire fondre sur place.

Longtemps il lui avait tourné autour sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer. Pourtant un soir, il le lui avait dit. Il l'avait trouvé pleurant dans les couloirs, assis par terre le dos au mur durant l'une de ses rondes et avait tenté de le consoler du mieux qu'il avait pu. Harry avait passé la nuit avec lui et Draco avait pu découvrir le véritable adolescent qui se trouvait derrière ce titre de survivant. Un garçon sympathique, délicat, attentionné.

Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler et pour faire cesser les sanglots qui lui déchiraient le coeur, il l'avait embrassé là, dans l'intimité rassurante de sa chambre. Il s'était déclaré. Lui, le puissant Draco Malfoy aimait Harry Potter.

La nouvelle n'avait pas tardé à se propager car les tourtereaux se promenaient main dans la main. De leurs querelles incessantes étaient nés des sourires et des regards amoureux. Ils s'aimaient. Certains étaient jaloux comme Pansy mais Ron, Théo, Blaise et Hermione avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec le sourire. Ils l'avaient vu eux que leurs amis respectifs se tournaient autour depuis longtemps !

Un jour, Harry était allé retrouvé son Dray comme il aimait l'appeler et n'avait plus quitté la chambre. S'embrassant mutuellement, se perdant dans les caresses l'un de l'autre, tout deux n'avaient pas vu le temps passer si bien qu'ils arrivèrent juste à temps en cours de littérature.

Quand ils étaient entrés, les visages souriants s'étaient tournés vers eux, devinant l'objet de leur retard mais le professeur ne dit rien et laissa passer pour cette fois. Ils étaient jeunes et amoureux que diable ! Il y avait plus urgent à faire que d'assister aux cours bien que concevoir des gosses dans leur couple serait chose difficile !

Draco prit donc place dans les dernières rangées tandis qu'Harry venait se placer à côté de lui. Il aurait bien aimé lui, ne pas aller en cours et rester avec Dray au lit toute la journée mais le blond en avait décidé autrement et le voilà qui est frustré, au cours avec l'objet de ses désirs à côté de lui.

Quelque part, il aurait aimé lui faire la tête mais le faire tourner en bourrique était tellement amusant qu'il en décida autrement.

Ainsi le cours débuta dans le plus parfait des silences. Le cours d'aujourd'hui était dédié à la littérature. Son blond, en élève studieux prenait note avec attention mais lui avait d'autres plans pour son amour. Il voulait le frustrer. Et bien comme il faut !

C'est ainsi que les sous-entendus commencèrent. Harry chuchotait à l'oreille de Dray:

- Dray, il a parlé de sexe où j'ai rêvé?

- De texte Harry de texte…

Le brun sourit. Draco paraissait mal à l'aise. Par-fait ! Il attendit un petit temps puis revint à la charge:

- Dray? Il a bien dit littérature sexuelle?

- Qu…quoi?! Textuelle Harry !

Le brun souriait. Son stratagème fonctionnait ! Il glissa sa main lisse et fraiche sur la jambe du blond, lui arrachant un sursaut. Il remonta vers le haut tandis que Malfoy rougissait de plus en plus. Il n'écoutait plus du tout le cours.

Harry attendit un moment puis fit mine de reprendre note jusqu'à la pose.

- Harry je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Je ne peux plus te faire de câlin maintenant? dit Potter en enlaçant son compagnon par derrière, prenant bien soin de se coller à lui. Il jubilait.

- Pas…pas comme ça…

- Pas comme quoi? demanda-t-il en glissant la main sur le ventre de son amant sous son t-shirt.

Le blond rougit et s'enleva prestement. Le cours avait repris. Quant à lui, il recommença à prendre note le sourire aux lèvres, gardant un œil sur son amant qui manifestement était toujours aussi troublé. C'était le moment.

- Dray, j'ai envie de toi, de te prendre comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je veux t'entendre gémir mon prénom et te faire l'amour jusque pas d'heure et au diable les cours. C'est toi que je veux.

Le blond rougissait. Il l'avait entendu mais ne répondit pas, continuant de prendre note. Le brun allait se fâcher, pensant que son stratagème ne fonctionnait pas mais la main gauche de son voisin qui serrait son pull valait toutes les réponses du monde. Il l'avait bien chauffé et il allait amèrement le regretter.

- Le cours est terminé, étant donné que la semaine prochaine ce sont les vacances, je ne vous donne pas de devoir.

Déjà? Le cours avait passé si vite que pour Harry c'est comme s'il n'avait duré qu'une minute. Il rangea ses affaires avec lenteur sachant pertinemment que son amant l'attendait dans le couloir.

Il passa à peine la porte qu'une main ferme l'agrippa contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les mains se firent baladeuses, les caresses plus langoureuses. Un petit toussotement les interrompit. Malfoy déjà très frustré se tourna vers le professeur qui passa à côté d'eux sans émettre de commentaires. C'est là qu'ils la virent. La porte de la classe était restée ouverte.

Trop pressés pour attendre la chambre, ils y retournèrent. Draco enlevait déjà son t-shirt qu'Harry l'embrassait dans la gorge, les mains furetant sur ses hanches. La porte se referma. Ils firent l'amour. Personne ne vint les déranger. Un assurdito avait tout arrangé.

Personne n'entendit les plaintes fougueuses du blond tout comme personne n'entendit le brun appelé son amant d'une voix quémandeuse de caresses les unes aussi langoureuses que les autres.

A partir de ce jour, tout deux ne virent plus leur classe de la même façon.

Un soir, alors qu'ils discutaient, Draco murmura à l'oreille d'Harry:

- Tu vois où nous en sommes? Je ne peux même plus prendre note au cours de littérature sans penser à nos nombreux ébats passés dans ce local ! Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te prendre encore là tout de suite !

- Mmh… Et si on recommençait?

Les caresses reprirent de même que les voix quémandeuses de baiser tandis que se refermait sur eux, tout doucement la porte de la chambre de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- Je t'aime Dray…

- Moi aussi je t'aime idiot ! Aussi pervers et amoureux que tu sois !

C'est là que l'on vit ce dont Harry était capable. Tout faire pour une nuit. Une nuit avec lui.


End file.
